Ehre
by Cara2
Summary: Kurzgeschichte um Draco und Lucius Malfoy Über die Bedeutung des Wortes Ehre


Ehre  
  
  
  
Es waren schwere Zeiten. Voldemort wurde Tag für Tag stärker und zog viele Menschen in seinen Sog. In gleichem Masse, wie seine Legionen anschwollen, wurden die Rebellen weniger. Es war der 20.Dezember und es waren schwere Zeiten.  
  
  
  
Draco lag in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, wartend. Er wusste, sie würden kommen und ihn holen. Und doch war er nicht wie seine Freunde Crabbe und Goyle geflohen. Er war ihnen nicht böse darum, hatte er doch niemals erwartet, das sie sich ebenso wie er für eine Seite entscheiden würden.  
  
Es war seltsam, jetzt, wo alles vorbei war, sah er sie in einem anderen Licht. Er hatte sie nie wirklich gemocht, mehr noch, er hatte sie verachtet. Scheinbar willenlos waren sie ihm gefolgt und hatten seine Worte nie in Zweifel gestellt. Erst als er sich gegen alles stellte, IHM nicht folgen wollte, wurde ihm die Freundschaft bewusst. Sie folgten ihm, ohne Zögern. Er war ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet.  
  
Und jetzt wartete er hier. Auf Malfoy Manor, in der Höhle der Schlangen - doch er wollte nicht fliehen. In diesen Mauern hatte er sich wohl gefühlt, war er aufgewachsen. Nirgends anderswo war er daheim, und hier sollte es enden. Sein Blick füllte sich mit Tränen, als er den vertrauten Betthimmel über sich betrachtete. Jenen blonden Jüngling mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, kämpfend gegen Löwen, Dachse und Adler... er schmunzelte. Und gleichzeitig war ihm schwer ums Herz. Er hatte sie alle verraten. Seine Familie, seine Freunde, doch vor allen anderen seinen Vater.  
  
Wenn er eines in seinem kurzen Leben bedauerte, dann war es dies. Er hatte Lucius immer geliebt, von ganzem Herzen. Er hatte verstanden, von Kindheit an, was dieser im Namen Voldemorts tat, hatte um ihn gebangt, wenn er sich nach einem Auftrag verspätete. Es waren damals andere Zeiten, er wollte nicht wirklich wahrhaben, was in solchen Nächten geschah.  
  
Als er vor vier Jahren seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts machte, schien sein weiterer Lebensweg klar. Doch er hatte sich anders entschieden, damals wegen seiner Liebe zu ihr - dem Schlammblut. Heute tat er es längst aus Überzeugung, Muggel oder Schlammblut, es machte keinen Unterschied mehr für ihn. Leben war kostbar.  
  
Im Verborgenen war er ein Mitglied der Rebellen gewesen, hatte Todesser hintergangen, Menschen gerettet, Informationen gesammelt. Für die Öffentlichkeit war er der Sohn seines Vaters, ein Malfoy, reich arrogant und böse. Lächerlich und dekadent dieses Spiel. Doch es hatte ihn vier Jahre lang geschützt.  
  
In der vergangenen Nacht war es dann schief gegangen. Man hatte sie gesehen, eindeutig erkannt. Sein eigener Bruder war unter den Todessern gewesen und er hatte ihn verraten, daran bestand niemals Zweifel. Potter hatte sie gedrängt zu fliehen, sich im Untergrund zu verstecken. Potter! Dieser Narr. Mochte er auch der Held, der Messias sein - von Ehre hatte er keine Ahnung. Malfoys fliehen nicht, kapitulieren nie und kämpfen bis zum Ende. Das war Ehre, und sie floss mit seinem Blut in den Venen. Er mochte alles verraten haben, doch nicht seinen Namen. Niemals.  
  
Er hörte die Schritte auf der Treppe und setzte sich langsam auf. Jetzt kamen sie also. Holten ihn...  
  
Die Tür schwang auf und enthüllte seine Besucher. Zu vorderst sein Vater und Bruder, dahinter vier Todesser und der Rest seiner Familie. Wie lächerlich! Sie hatten ihre Masken aufgelegt, sich in schwarze Roben gehüllt. Als wären sie nicht in den vergangenen Jahren hier ein und aus gegangen. Als könnte er sie nicht alle beim Namen nennen, hätte nicht im Sandkasten mit ihnen gespielt, mit ihren Kindern in Slytherin gelernt. Es war lächerlich. Er klammerte sich an ihren Anblick, wollte den Augen Lucius nicht begegnen.  
  
"Steh auf Draco."  
  
Die Stimme seines Vaters klang wie Eis, emotionslos und leer. Draco gehorchte und sofort ergriffen die Todesser seine Oberarme. Hielten ihn, als wäre es nötig ihm die Flucht zu vereiteln.  
  
Lucius ging vor, beleuchtete den Weg hinaus auf den schneebedeckten Rasen. Es war weit nach Mitternacht und der Mond schien hell und klar. Als er an seiner Familie vorbeikam, spieen sie aus. Seine Mutter, seine Schwester, sein Bruder. Er gehörte nicht mehr zu ihnen. Verräter zischten sie, doch er hielt den Kopf weiterhin stolz. Nichts was sie sagten, konnte ihm seine Ehre nehmen.  
  
Nun standen sie im Schnee, umhüllt von dem Frieden dieser Landschaft. Der Mond brach sich in den hellen Haaren Lucius und natürlich in Dracos. Fast gleichgroß standen sie sich gegenüber. Plötzlich fielen ihm so viele Dinge ein, die er seinem Vater erzählen wollte. So viele Worte, die er noch loswerden wollte. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust machte ihn fast rasend, die Trauer über seinen Verrat an ihm schnürte seine Kehle zu.  
  
"Tretet zurück!"  
  
Die Todesser ließen ihn los, traten mehrere Schritte zurück und sahen ihn gleichgültig an. Draco hob seinen Blick, traf auf die blauen Augen seines Geliebten.  
  
"Vater..."  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment brach das Eis in den blauen Seen, wurde ersetzt durch Schmerz und Leid. Dann sprach er und jedes Wort schnitt tiefer in Dracos Herz.  
  
"Du bist ein Verräter an unserem Lord. Unwürdig seiner Gnade. Sympathisant von Muggeln und nichtswürdigen Schlammblütlern. Du wirst den Tod erfahren durch mich, Lucius Malfoy, doch zuerst erhalte deine Strafe."  
  
Zwei der Todesser traten hervor und schon erklang in der Stille der friedlichen Nacht ihr Fluch.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Der Schmerz explodierte in seinem Körper, seine Haut schien zu brennen und kochend raste sein Blut durch die Adern. Ein stetiger Rinnsal lief über seine Lippen, das Kinn herab. Er zuckte und wand sich im Schnee. Doch er schrie nicht, bettelte nicht um Gnade. Knackend brachen Knochen, durchstießen seine Organe. Er schwieg. Unzählige Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, doch er schloss die Augen nicht. Fixierte weiterhin seinen Vater. Jener stand bewegungslos neben ihm. Sah ihn an, schwieg und beteiligte sich nicht an der Folter.  
  
"Genug!"  
  
Lucius beugte sich über seinen Sohn. Strich ihm Strähnen des lichtblonden Haares aus der blutigen Stirn, versank in den silbergrauen Augen. Er erinnerte sich genau, an dem Tag, als man ihm seinen jüngsten Sohn in den Arm legte. Wie er schon damals wusste, er würde ihn mehr lieben, als irgendjemanden anderes. Und er hatte Recht behalten. Er trat zurück.  
  
"Helft ihm auf."  
  
Sie rissen Draco hoch, ungeachtet seines geschunden Leibes. Schwankend stand er im Schnee, sein Blut malte bizarre Muster auf. Nun würde es also zu Ende sein.  
  
"Vater!", seine Stimme klang heißer und gebrochen," ich liebe dich."  
  
Lucius sah ihn an, erkannte die Wahrheit in seinen Augen. Er schritt hinzu, packte ihm grob am Kragen und seine Lippen flüsterten an Dracos Ohr.  
  
"Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du bist es wert den Namen Malfoy zu tragen. Ehre, Stolz, Anstand und Macht. Ich könnte mir keinen anderen Sohn wünschen. Ich liebe dich."  
  
Sein blasser Mund presste sich auf seines Sohnes Lippen. Eine letzte Umarmung, ein letzter Gunstbeweis.  
  
Lucius ließ ihn alleine. Trat weit zurück und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Draco richtete sich gerade auf. Nahm Haltung an für seinen letzten Augenblick.  
  
"Stirb stolz, mein Sohn!"  
  
Die Todesser begannen unwirsch zu flüstern, ob dieser Annerkennung in ihres Anführers Stimme. Doch Lucius nahm sie nicht einmal wahr. Er nahm ehrenhaft die Position eines Duells ein. Wirkte unwirklich schön im Mondschein, wie ein Engel des Todes.  
  
Draco lächelte ihn ein letztes Mal an, Liebe entströmte ihm mit jedem Tropfen Blutes.  
  
  
  
"Avada Kadeva!" 


End file.
